Inside
by PresidentLord Excellent
Summary: An unlikely hero is given a mysterious disk by a mysterious man. This is his story.


So, my friends. I see you have stumbled upon this story. Well. Here we go.

"Where do you think you're going?" Drew, that one kid that has hated me since we met in fourth grade shoved me into a wall. This guy was a combination of steroids, hatred, and bad grades. He was certainly someone you want to keep away from. Now that we were both in tenth grade, he was bigger and meaner than ever. I mumbled something about how sorry I was, to which he responded badly to.

"What did you just say? I swear, if there wasn't a teacher around every corner waiting to finally expel me, you'd wish you were never born," He threatened. "With your retarded name. God. What were your parents on when they named you? They're better off dead," He snorted, turning his back on me and walking away.

He had crossed the line. Ever since my parents had died last year in a car crash, I had been living with my 22-year-old brother. He had a small house, which we shared. I had loved my parents dearly, and it had a tremendous impact on both me and my brother. From that day, I would seek revenge on him. Making jabs at me is one thing. Insulting my late parents is another.

I sighed, shoving my hands into my jacket pockets, and walked away. School had just ended, and I live near enough to the school to be able to walk home in about twenty minutes. As I left school, my friend Cody ran up to me.

"Hey! You won't guess what I just found!"

"What?"

"Okay, so, this is gonna sound totally weird, but I was digging around in the library, and I found this book, with, like, everything you ever need to know in it! There are even some things I've never heard of. Like, what the heck is Deathweed? Souls of Light? Ectoplasm?" He proclaimed, holding the largest, dustiest book I'd ever seen. It was titled _Encyclopedia Terraria_ , whatever that was.

"Cool," I said, trying to sound excited.

"What's wrong?" He questioned. "You seem kinda out of it."

"I'm alright, Drew's just giving me a hard time,"

"Ah, don't let him get to you," He told me sympathetically.

"I know. I still don't know why he hates me," I complained.

"Sorry, well, I guess I'll see you later!" He shouted running in the other direction to catch his bus. I continued my walk, soon coming to the industrial district of the city. There was only as few factories here, so I had to watch my step. I could always walk around it, but that'd be way longer. I carried a little copper knife with me everywhere, just to be safe.

As I walked past an alleyway, I heard; "Psst! Kid!"

Stupidly, I turned my head, expecting to see a homeless person begging for some change. I dug around in my pocket for a quarter, but what I saw surprised me. A man dressed in a black suit, complete with a top hat, was staring me down.

"Hello, Octavius," He stated. I slipped my hand into my pocket, feeling for my copper knife. "Oh, there's no need for that," The man said, pulling some sort of futuristic weapon out of his pocket. "I could have shot you dead in an instant," I was speechless. This man had not only seemed to know exactly what I would do, but was prepared for it.

"Wh…what do you want?" I said, trying to sound brave, but failing when my voice cracked.

"Not much, all that I want you to do is take this disk, put it in your computer and run it. That is all," He replied, handing me a plain disk in a clear cd case. "If not, there will be consequences. Do not try to trick me,"

I took the cd, and began to walk away, not wanting to turn my back. Soon, I blinked, and he was gone. Rattled, I put the disk in my backpack, and began walking back the way I was heading. Around fifteen minutes later, I was home.

"Hey! Is that you, little bro?" I heard my brother shout from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm home, what's up with you?" I asked, throwing my backpack into a nearby chair.

"Not much, I just started making dinner. How was school?" He responded.

"Oh, it was alright. I had a run-in with Drew, but besides that, it went well," I replied, omitting the part about the strange man and the disk.

"Well, dinner will be ready in about an hour, so you've got a little bit of time to work on homework," My brother said back. I said I'd be working in my room, but when I got to my room, I grabbed the disk out of my backpack. I put it in my cd drive, wary to run it. In the end, I decided to scan it for any viruses or malware. The disk came up clean, so I decided to run it. I opened my file explorer and navigated to my cd drive. The only thing it contained was a .exe file named Terraria. I looked at it for a second, and then double clicked on it.

For a minute, nothing happened. My mouse cursor turned into an hourglass, showing it was loading. After about one minute, all the power went out. I could hear my brother cursing from the kitchen, about how he was going to have a chat with our power company. Then, everything turned back on. The program popped up, showing a black screen. The screen faded to the title screen. This appeared to be a game of some sort. I sat back in my chair, intrigued. I clicked on single player, and then, everything went black.


End file.
